


The Rabbit

by edr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, butt licking, ear grabbing, kink meme fill, rabbit vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: "Bunny introduces Jack to the pleasures of a rabbit vibrator."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack shivered in the sudden quiet, his lover’s tongue retreating and pulling his moans with it. Eyelashes fluttering he took in the form above him, the sweaty fur and hungry eyes leaving him feel utterly debauched.

The pooka sank down upon him once again; this time his lips found purchase upon the soft flesh of his lower ribs. He began nibbling softly on the gentle protrusions under the skinny teens’ skin, until Jack was a moaning mess, hips bucking into the warmth above them. Bunny chuckled against the boy’s side and glanced up at the needy blue eyes staring down at him.

“Had enough teasing have ya?” Bunny’s breath tickled against Jack’s stomach and he moaned out a reply.  
“I couldn’t hear ya, larrikin. Try again.” Bunny’s tongue sunk into the hollow curve of Jack’s belly button, and the winter spirit gasped out his answer.  
“Fuck me”

“Such demands Frostbite! One would think ya were a right sluzza.”  
A swift knock to the side of his head from Jack’s knee was all the reply he received, Jack knowing full well that the rabbit’s words were just that.

Bunny smirked and decided then and there that this was indeed the time to try out his new toy. He sank further down Jack’s body, the winter spirits fingers rubbing soft circles upon his exposed ears. Bunny moaned as a fresh sheen of frost dusted across the warmth of his skin, Jack’s fingers filtering magic unintentionally.

The boy’s pants were already almost completely off, they sat just low enough to keep the straining erection in its place, but loose enough to solicit freedom. Jack keened as Bunny pressed his warm muzzle into his hip, just barely grazing the burning appendage.

The rabbit used delicate teeth to slowly slip Jack’s pants further down his hips, allowing his cock to spring free and bob in the fresh morning air. Jack shuddered at the sensation and moaned desperately for the warmth of Bunny’s mouth.

The rabbit complied, lapping fluidly from base to tip and swirling the head in his mouth. He watched in pleasure as his mate came unraveled, fingers clutching desperately at fur, grass, leather… anything he could get his hands on. Jack’s eyes were screwed shut, and he panted furiously, trying not to come. 

Bunny hummed a bit as he bobbed downward, making sure that his teeth just barely scraped the skin on the return. He sunk down again, sucking hard this time and Jack came, cold semen hitting the back of Bunny’s throat as his cries carried through the glen. Bunny, albeit somewhat surprised, recovered quickly and pulled away.

Jack was still buzzing from his orgasm, his eyes staring vacantly at the sun dappling through the leaves above.

Bunny didn’t give him much time to recover. The rabbit pulled the leggings completely off and Jack’s legs fell apart, still boneless from pleasure. The twitching nose tickled Jack’s balls as the rabbit leaned in, licking blindly for his target. Jack moaned at the pressure on his perineum, pushing himself up on his elbows to get a good view.

Bunny kept his eyes trained downward, knowing full well that his mischief would be perceived if they made eye contact. Jack moaned sensually as Bunny wet his entrance, lapping up a bit of semen that had escaped to trickle lazily down the soft curve of the guardian’s ass.

Jack was already growing hard again, and Bunny parted his legs further, just enough to cause a bit of strain on the boys hips, but not enough to hurt. Now on complete display, Jack showed no sign of balking. Instead he leaned back, surprised and pleased that Bunny had every intention of doing it all himself. 

Jack closed his eyes again, letting himself escape into a world that consisted of smooth darkness and little sensations of pleasure as a hot tongue worked it’s way around the ring of muscle. It probed and swiped; it’s rough texture massaging the tight ring. Finally it pushed in, the tapered end entering slowly and easily. Jack lifted his hips, feeling the scrape of claws supporting him. Bunny fucked him with his mouth for a while, not particularly stretching him out, but wetting him inside and out.

Jack felt Bunny shifting, his paws leaving his legs and disappearing from his little world. There were other noises now too, it sounded like a tunnel had opened. Jack opened his eyes and peered down to investigate. Bunny pulled something from a small tunnel in the ground; his face never ceasing it’s slow fucking. The box was slender and long- the contents a mystery.

Jack wondered what Bunny was up to, but the rabbit was worming one thick finger in next to his tongue and Jack fell back, the sensations of dual pain and pleasure making him forget about the little sleek box.

Bunny’s tongue was gone, but the finger kept him occupied. He rocked into it, loving the dull claw scraping against his walls. He was completely hard again, and leaking heavily. Bunny was kissing his inner thigh, which wasn’t helping matters. At this rate he would come again before Bunny had a chance to mount him. Not that he was particularly complaining, but he did remember a few times when he allowed himself to let go and ended up quite sore. 

Something cool and slick touched the inside of his knee and his eyes sprang open. That wasn’t Bunny was it? The rabbit’s eyes were the first thing he saw, the anticipation apparent in them. He glanced past Bunny to see something large and pink sticking out of his lover’s paw. It was…

Well there was no good way to say it. It was a penis. For a bizarre second Jack wondered if Bunny had detached his own, being a shape shifter, but shook his head.  
Of all the strange pooka customs that Jack had been introduced to, penile detaching was not one of them.

Bunny was still staring at him, his eyes betraying his excitement as he ran the bright pink penis up to Jack’s thigh and then back down to his knee. Up and down, it slid, tickling lightly on his sensitive skin. Finally Jack had to ask.   
“Why are you touching me with someone else’s penis?”


	2. Chapter 2

The strange buzzing sound filled the air as Jack’s heart sped up again. After a slight laugh at Jack’s confusion Bunny had proceeded to explain that this was a mortal play thing called a rabbit. Jack had furrowed his eyebrows at that. Why were humans building fake penises and naming them after cute and fluffy creatures?

The question in his eyes had been answered as Bunny lifted the large pink thing in his direction, twisting it for him to view a second appendage jutting from the base. A tiny little rabbit with large ears hovered as if the great phallus was it’s own, and Jack found himself laughing at how ridiculous it was.

But now the laughter had turned into gasps as Bunny ran that infuriatingly pleasurable rabbit over his sensitive skin.

Jack moaned as the ears picked up speed, scissoring frantically around one of his nipples. Bunny’s presence was warm and safe around him, blocking him from the rest of the world and Jack’s embarrassment was quickly fading into shocking pleasure. The vibrations were extremely strong for something so tiny and Jack wondered if he would be able to contain himself with the toy inside of him. It’s touch to the surface of his skin elicited such strong surges of ecstasy that he highly doubted he would last long.

Bunny moved the vibrating ears down a winding path towards his belly button. It ticked furiously and his stomach muscles jumped involuntarily. Jack gasped out, hoarsely attempting to stifle his cries. The well-lubricated surface of the toy dragged a slippery path from chest to stomach, and Bunny lapped up the wet trail. Sucking on Jack’s abused nipple he grinned as the boy’s breath hitched. 

Jack kept his eyes trained on Bunny, knowing full well the mischief the pooka was capable of. It was hard to concentrate though, with that confounded contraption making lazy trails around his belly and thighs.

Slowly, so slowly, it made it’s way towards it’s target, Jack moaning in protest at the languid strokes. His cock jumped and he bit his lip as the ears made contact with the sensitive tip, already heavily laden with precum.

Bunny swirled the toy around twice, as Jack shivered under him. They made eye contact for a split second, Bunny getting all the confirmation he needed to continue in that burning gaze. He pressed the shaft of Jack’s rigid cock in between the rabbit and the humming phallus, sandwiching in neatly and pulling it up and down. Jack’s head slammed back into the grass with such force Bunny faltered for a moment, shocked at the violent reaction. 

“No, no no no—don’t stop…” Jack’s voice was wrecked as he choked out the words, feeling another orgasm tightening in his belly.  
Bunny’s chuckle washed over his hip and he bucked into the warmth and vibration and pleasure and “Oh gods—“ The ears rotated in Bunny’s grip tracing the outline of his balls and sinking down onto his perineum. The buzzing grew louder and Jack cried out, clutching at the mass of fur before him. He was close- so deliciously close.

And then all at once it was gone. The vibration, the pressure, the warmth. Jack’s eyes flew open to see Bunny applying a fresh coat of lube to the tip of the pink cock. Smirking, the pooka leaned forward and squeezed more of the cold lube onto the boy’s ass, causing him to squirm. 

Jack moaned, breathily as Bunny used the large toy to rub the slippery mess into his crack. He spread his legs, wanted the damned thing inside of him already, but Bunny was in such a teasing mood today. Jack canted his hips in desperation as Bunny pressed gently on the sensitive entrance with the tip, allowing maybe a centimeter to get past the still tight ring. Jack grunted in frustration, grappling for some fur or an ear to tug on. Speed this whole thing up.

Bunny’s breath was hot on his neck and he shivered in delight. Bunny wanted him to beg. Jack could hear it in Bunny’s voice—the rabbit was close to coming as well, and without being touched once.  
“Whadd’ya want, larrikin?”

Jack bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stop the whimper as the toy twisted back and forth, pulling slightly at his entrance.   
“I… I want it inside of me.” His throat was tight and his answer strained against his vocal cords. Bunny rewarded his efforts, sucking on the spot under Jack’s ear that drove the spirit wild as he worked the toy deeper into the confines of his lover.

Jack’s cry was met with the steady buzzing of the toy that slid in and out, sinking a bit further with each thrust.   
The buzzing filled his stomach, filling him and tickling his insides. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but one that he hadn’t ever experiences. Bunny’s fingers found purchase around his cock and pumped it in time to the gentle thrusting of the vibrator.

Jack moaned and gasped, arching as the ears finally rested upon his perineum, their vivacious dance tickling the sensitive underside of his balls.  
Bunny thrust the toy in deeper, drinking up the delicious moans coming from his mate’s mouth.

“Are ya ready mate?” Bunny asked, guiding a finger to another button without pausing the steady in and out of the toy.  
“… For what?” Jack moaned out sensually. Bunny’s reply was to press the button firmly, driving the vibrator deep inside of Jack and holding it there.

Jack bucked and screamed as the rotators sprang to life, massaging frenzied circles into his walls. The head had come to rest just below his prostate and with every roll of his hips Jack could get that frenzied tip to push into it. His vision was going white, the knot inside his stomach bubbling and growing hot. He cried out incoherently as Bunny began to pull it back out while the beads whirled around. His hole stretched at it was massaged from the inside out and Jack whimpered at the newfound delight.

The beads rotated on the rim before being pushed back in. The head curved upwards just enough to hit that sweet spot just once more and Jack quaked, his orgasm rushing up to meet him in frenzied fashion.

He was startled when the seconds dragged on and he clung to that precipice, his body screaming for release. Finally his brain realized that something was wrong and his eyelashes fluttered as he peered down his body.

He hadn’t even felt the furry fingers clench down around the base of his cock, effectively stopping his ejaculation. He cried out in despair, still so achingly close and Bunny grinned up at him.

“Not just yet, Love.” Bunny crooned and pulled the midsection of the vibrator completely from Jack’s body. Jack moaned desperately for its return and for the fingers to release him. He got neither. 

The tip slid from him easily and Jack could have sworn he could still feel the tingling vibrations throughout his body, though the stimulator had been tossed into the grass.

Bunny’s fingers were slowly uncurling themselves, allowing Jack’s cock to twitch in anticipation. The knot in Jack’s stomach had loosed, but not diminished completely. He could tell that it wouldn’t be long before he would come undone again. 

Bunny adjusted himself over Jack, pulling the boys knees over his shoulders. Jack complied, spreading himself for his mate. And by the gods, Bunny was harder than a rock. The rabbit moaned as his cock slid along Jack’s ass, slipping closer and closer to the puckering entrance. 

Jack moaned as Bunny sank into him, feeling the heat flare inside of his belly.  
“Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ahhhhh—“ His voice rang out with every thrust of the warm appendage inside of him. He could feel the end coming quick, his body tight and ready for release.

Bunny spent no time on the niceties. Jack was already completely stretched and ready to be mounted. The Rabbit pounded into his lover, the walls clenching mercifully around his aching cock. Bunny was breathing quickly through his nose, a sure sign that he was close as well. Jack wrapped his arms firmly around the pooka’s neck, arched his back and nearly screamed as his prostate was directly hit again and again by Aster’s movements.

He was right up at the edge, he was about to—he was—  
Jack came soundlessly, his cry torn from him by the force of his orgasm. His walls clenched around Aster’s cock, as his own semen soaked both of their stomachs. 

Bunny thrust once, twice and shuddered to a stop—warmth blooming through Jack as Aster’s cry echoed across the warren.

Shaking and deliriously stupid the two settled back into the soft grass, their limbs still tangled as reality began to set come back to them. Jack looked up into Bunny’s green eyes, full of sleepy pleasure and teased,

“You know… for a rabbit, you didn’t have much stamina.”  
“How could I, when ah’ve witnessed such a raucous debauching.”  
Jack blushed a bit and snuggled into the warm fur. They were both a mess, but for now they were content to lay spent, cuddling into the warmth and love of each other’s arms.

“Ya’know, Jackie. The mortals actually call that thing a Jack Rabbit.”  
Jack’s eyes opened again and he glanced up incredulously.  
“They do not!”’

“I swear on tha ancients!” Bunny mockingly crossed his heart.  
Jack blushed again, “Well, I guess we were destined to enjoy it then, weren’t we?”  
Bunny laughed into Jack’s white locks and drifted into peaceful sleep.   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The warren was quiet. Too quiet.   
Aster stood at attention upon arrival through a tunnel, his ears swiveling to catch even the barest hint of life. The warren was still, no sign of eggs, golems or that confounded little elf that always managed to wander his tye-dyed ass back in. 

Bunny sniffed around for a while before finding the cause of the silence. Jack was here. Jack had been here unsupervised. That was probably why everyone was hiding. 

He made his way towards the soft sent of his mischievous mate, a sly smile on his face. Perhaps Jack wouldn’t be expecting him back so soon and he could surprise the bloody fool.

He peered around a tree, noticing the tale tell crook of the shepherd’s staff poking up from behind a boulder. He snuck towards Jack, ears low and body slinking.  
He gave a war cry as he leaped over the boulder but was only awarded silence. His eyes widened as he took in the solitary crook, resting alone on the rock. Jack was nowhere in sight. He snatched up the wooden staff, heart beginning to pound. Jack never went anywhere without the silly magic stick…

Sniffing furiously he followed his nose until he found Jack’s sweatshirt in a bush. Flinging it over his shoulder he continued to search frantically until he found Jack’s pants and an empty condom wrapper not twenty feet fro his burrow.  
He grabbed the trousers as he carefully made his way towards the door, his fear turning into relief and amusement as a slight buzzing sound reached his ears.

He grinned as he pushed open the door, dropping the staff and clothes on the kitchen table. The buzzing did not stop as he snuck quietly towards the bedroom. Jack would be utterly embarrassed to be caught in the act and Bunny couldn’t wait to see his face. 

The rabbit hesitated at the door, ear pressed against the wood. He couldn’t hear anything other than the vibrators constant hum.  
Without any further ado he slammed the door open with a triumphant “HA!”

But Jack was not pushing the large pink vibrator inside of himself, instead sitting calmly on the bed, completely naked and on display.   
Bunny stared from Jack’s face down to his hand- the vibrator already wrapped and lubed. Jack’s grin was evil, though his eyes hinted at the mischief Bunny had come to know and love.

Bunny’s eyes widened as Jack spoke,  
“Welcome home, Cottontail. It’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to have this up yesterday afternoon, but my roommate and I decided to go see the Hobbit instead. But enjoy now. I didn't have it beta'd so let me know if there's any glaringly obvious mistakes.
> 
> Also you should know that along with gay porn, chocolate and HIMYM, I am completely addicted to reviews. More reviews correlates positively with more stories in my world. Look I don't make the rules, I just understand the facts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be appeased with a bit of Jackrabbit smex! I am moving and have found it hard to get into a good groove with The Persephone Chronicle. I usually write in huge chunks of time and I just don't have that right now.  
> *offers up two sacrifices for debauchery*  
> oh and ch. 2 will be posted later today! I gotta take a nap, though. My head is killing me!


End file.
